Career Goers Ni No Tachi
by encyser
Summary: This little double feature is directly inspired by GYRAX and his work, Love Hina: Career Goers of Tomorrow. I loved it so much that I made a version of my own. I got his approval to post it, so here it is. Thanks a lot, GYRAX! You Rock!


**_DISCLAIMER:_** The characters of Love Hina are the property of Ken Akamatsu. Godzilla, Gamera, Mothra, Ghidora, King Ghidora, Ultraman, Magmaman, Megaman, Space Battleship Yamato, Macross and Blue Noah (Thundersub) belong to their respective owners. The Career Goers concept is GYRAX's and his alone.

* * *

1) The phone in Hinata sou rings. Keitaro picks it up. 

"Hello, Hinata sou…NASA…? A geostationary satellite over our city is off position by five degrees…You want me to fix it…. Five degrees is huge, man…. I'll be nice; I want twenty million US dollars…. I _am_ being nice…naming galaxies after me is good, but I need cash…. Good; you know my bank account number…. Alright, it's done."

He puts the phone down. "Narusegawa, are you there?" No response comes, so he goes around. He finally finds her outside, by the stairs leading to the inn.

"Hi, Keitaro!"

"Narusegawa! Good news!" He takes her by the hand and brings her a few steps down. "I got a way to solve all of our money problems for the rest of our lives! We're gonna be rich!"

"Wow, that's amazing! Um, why do you keep looking at the sky?"

Keitaro pulls Naru a little to the right, looks back at the sky and nods. "That's where I need to go, you see. NASA called…."

Naru's lips formed a dainty little smile. "So you're gonna be an astronaut?"

Keitaro facefaults. "Well, it's something like that. It's gonna be a dangerous job."

"Aww…." Naru's lips form a dainty little pout. Everything about her face says dainty…at the moment.

Keitaro sighs and draws closer to her. "This is why I need you now, Narusegawa. I need your help."

Her eyes flood with emotion. "Keitaro…."

His eyes reflect her sentiment. "Let's…touch the sky, you and I."_ T-minus 10 seconds and counting. 10…oh boy…._

"Keitaro," she breathed. _9…8…7…._

"Narusegawa," he whispered. His mouth was dry. He swallowed. _6…5…4…._

Then he squeezes her breast. _3…2…1…liftoff!_

Minutes later Keitaro leaves the Earth's stratosphere, finds the satellite, and corrects its deviation and orbit velocity. Then he makes reentry, turning into a spectacular fireball in the sky. He splashes down on the Pacific, where he gets swallowed by a giant fish.

Three days later, he reaches Hinata sou, with his clothes charred and his hair singed off. The phone rings. He sighs.

"Hello, Hinata sou…JSDF…?"

* * *

2) **RRROOOAAAARRRR!** The unthinkable has happened! Godzilla, Gamera, Mothra, Ghidora and King Ghidora have invaded Hinata City! What's worse, they have formed a sentai, with uniforms, poses, cool pop songs, and everything! 

"By special order of the Japanese Diet, I, commander-in-chief of the Japanese Self-Defense Force, hereby appoint you, Naru Narusegawa and Keitaro Urashima, to be the Anti-Monster Sentai Task Force. Only you have the power to stop them and save the city."

Naru snaps a salute. "Yes, sir!"

"Cool! Do we get to use giant fighting robots?" Keitaro asks.

"No, unfortunately we have none of those cool giant fighting robots in stock."

"Then what about Ultraman, Magmaman, Megaman?"

"No, we don't have them around, either."

"O-kaayy, where are Space Battleship Yamato, Super Defense Fortress Macross and Spacecraft Carrier Blue Noah?"

"I'm sorry, they aren't here."

"You're putting us in a bind here, sir. How are we gonna stop them?"

"That's simple; we control the leader of the group. Once we get him, the rest will be easy."

Keitaro scoffs, "And just how are we gonna do that? N-Narusegawa, where are you taking me? Hey, let go! Hey—!"

"Let me explain it to you, Keitaro," Naru says, taking him to a 50-foot steel pole with 50 feet of heavy chain at the end. "See this chain? I'm handcuffing you, as you can see, and now I'm wrapping this chain securely around you, so you can't and won't slip off."

"Narusegawa, you know I never hurt you, whatever insult or injury I committed was unintentional, I'm very sorry about what I did three days ago, please forgive me and LET ME OFF THIS CHAAIIINN!"

"Nice try. Now I take this pole…."

"Please have mercy. Please have mercy. PLEASE HAVE MERCY!"

"…AND BEAT GODZILLA UP WITH YOU!"

**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!** ONE! TWO! ONE! TWO! On and on, Naru keeps bashing Godzilla over the heat with the giant chain-and-mace until the monster gets dizzy. Then, taking careful aim, she launches the pole like a javelin, hitting Godzilla at the top of the head.

Keitaro swings forward on the chains due to the momentum, bopping Godzilla on the snout. Enraged and in pain, Godzilla uses his laser breath at him! It's a direct hit—but Keitaro survives! Godzilla swings around, his huge tail whipping cars, demolishing buildings and toppling Ghidora where he stands. He uses his laser breath again to no avail, disintegrating the flying Mothra and King Ghidora as well as leveling several city blocks. And Keitaro is still dangling from the chain in front of the monster's eyes!

Dazed and confused, Godzilla moves forward, following the immortal Urashima hanging from the chain, until he reaches the beach, where Gamera is swimming contentedly, playing with Tama-chan and Mecha-Tama Mark-MCMLXXVI Ni No Tachi. Risking his hopes on one final attack, Godzilla maxes out on his powers, and fires one more laser breath at Keitaro. It hits Keitaro—and Mecha-Tama and Gamera, blowing them to kingdom come! Yet Keitaro's still there! And Godzilla keeps following him, into the sea, into the dark, dark depths of the sea…until writers like myself find it convenient to drag him right back out.

Oh, and Keitaro gets swallowed up by a giant fish, spitting him right out at the beach three days later.

And so the Monster Sentai is defeated. Half of Hinata City is totaled. Keitaro pays twenty million US dollars as penalty for damages incurred by the city. He sighs.

"Thank you very much, Narusegawa!"

Naru's face makes a dainty little facefault.

* * *

A/N: This little double feature is directly inspired by GYRAX and his work, Love Hina: Career Goers of Tomorrow. I loved it so much that I made a version of my own. I got his approval to post it, so here it is. Thanks a lot, GYRAX! You Rock! Hope everybody else likes it, too! R&R! 


End file.
